Spectrum Kisses
by ShadowSpires
Summary: Prompt: Kisses for the 30 Days OTP Challenge; Jay/Dick.


"Morning, Jay!" Jason felt the brush of lips against his even before he blinked his eyes open in response to that cheerful voice. Dick was already pulling away, heading towards the door, when Jason's hand snapped out and he dragged the other down onto the bed with a surprised 'oof,' cut off by Jason's lips against his, as he pulled him back in into a proper good morning kiss.

"*That* was a kiss, Dickie." Jason murmured against Dick's lips.

"Hmmm," the other responded, hazy-eyed, lips red and swollen and oh so enticing. Jason released him with reluctance, slapping his ass and relishing in the moan, even as he shoved him towards the door. Dick glared back at him, promising retribution for riling him up when the other knew he had to leave.

Dick's head was resting on Jason's shoulder as the two sat on the couch, watching something mindless, and simply enjoying being together. Jason shifted, and Dick rolled his face up with a soft questioning sound, peering up at him through eyes half closed in contentment and encroaching sleep.

Jason brushed a kiss over eyelids, then his cheekbone as long lashes brushed over golden skin.

His shoulders hit the rough wall of the alley with a thud. The thick leather and kevlar of his jacket only deadened the impact a bit, but he hardly noticed it as his mouth was taken, ravaged, by Nightwing, who pressed against his front. The whites of his mask were blank, Red Hood couldn't tell if the other's eye's were open or not, couldn't tell if the other was watching his reaction for every minute tell, or simply taking his own pleasure from the kiss. Teeth dug into his bottom lip and tugged, sending splinters of pain/pleasure into his brain. Red Hood was infinitely glad he'd chosen to go on patrol in just the smaller red domino. He would have to do it more often if this was the result.

The warmth of the other vigilante pressed closer against him as he moaned, hips moving liquid and rough against him, sending the edges of his cup digging into this groin, perfectly painful. His hands were on Nightwing's hips, encouraging the rhythm as he got harder and harder, pressing against the cup.

A shift had Nightwing's own crotch rubbing against Red Hood's thigh. A jolt shot straight up his spine, fizzled in his brain, before rocketing into his cock when he realised the the other wasn't wearing a cup at all, and only the material of their uniforms separated them.

Red Hood pressed harder against the other's mouth, sucking on his tongue and rubbing his thigh against Nightwing's clothed erection, wishing he'd known the other was going to ambush him, wishing he hadn't worn a cup today, wishing Nightwing would take pity and remove his cup, wishing that he could find the willpower to take his hands off the other's hips to do it himself.

Dick was only vaguely aware of Tim watching as he and Jason wrestled on the mats in the training area of the cave. Dick was almost faint with joy, at Jason being back in the cave, back at the manor, even if only occasionally. He would blame that, if asked, on the way that Jason was able to take him out so suddenly, a sweeping kick he really should have been able to avoid toppling him to the floor.

Jason snorted at the chagrined look on his face, and Dick gave into his own giggles. Jason stepped up to him, sweat-damp shirt hugging his form and making Dick's eyes spark hot as he stared at him.

Cocking an eyebrow, Jason extended a hand down to him, eyes running over the older vigilante as he lay splayed out on the mats, tiny shorts and bare-torso, as he always insisted on exercising in. He felt his own loose pants begin to tent as Dick reached back towards him, extending and displaying the muscles in his chest and arms. Dick placed his hand in Jason's palm, warm and sweaty. Jason helped him to his feet, and slowly turned his hand over to lay a gentle kiss on the back of it.

Dick just about melted, both from the sweetness of the gesture, and the flush that climbed up Jason's neck as he seemed to realise what he had just done.

Dick tugged Jason's and towards his own lips, and ghosted a soft kiss on Jason's knuckles in return.

They collapsed together on the bed, exhausted, sticky and thoroughly satisfied. Jason propped himself up on shaky elbows, trying to keep the greater part of his weight off Dick's chest. He lost his balance, and collapsed to moan into Dick's throat when a moment of incautious shifting caused the older man to slip out of him.

Dick petted his back, tracing the scars he had acquired in a lifetime of living dangerously. Jason's fingers danced along matching scars on Dick's arms and sides, paying particular attention to the ones he knew the stories behind.

He trailed soft, open mouthed kisses along the sweat-damp column of Dick's throat, lapping at the salt laden skin, and reveling in the shocky shudders a sharp nip to the hollow of Dick's collarbone got him.


End file.
